To Last, To Be, To Love for Eternity
by Bitten-and-forever-Smitten
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in Chicago - 1918 - but before a much wanted relationship can unravel The Spanish Influenza hits. Edward 'dies'. But then in 2012, they meet once again in the small town of Forks- both Vampires- what will their story's ending be?


**The year 1918**

"Isabella dear I would like you to meet Mr Jacob _Black_" My Father emphasized Mr Black's last name because of their wealth and position in society

"It is ever so nice to meet you Mr Black, thank you Father for introducing us" It was clear to everyone in this village that Mr Jacob had rather strong loving emotions towards me. Our families were pushing for matrimony, he would happily comply but I on the other hand was resistant. Is it fair that children had to be married off by their parents? Were we not trusted enough to know who we shall and shan't love?

"Isabella, you look absolutely stunning this evening" Mr Jacob said kissing my arm and he looked at my appearance. I was wearing a floor length navy blue ball gown, it had no straps, had a few little silver jewels on the bodice and a hooped skirt that had slight ruffles. My hair was perfectly curled with the front of my hair pinned back. I wore very little make-up, just a touch of foundation, a little mascara and natural coloured lip stick. I never classified myself as beautiful, or even pretty I always felt normal and average never the outstanding beauty I was complemented and envied for.

"Why thank you Mr Black you look very handsome yourself, excuse me I must welcome other guests" I politely excused myself from his passionate eyes, Mr Jacob was a very kind man but I knew I would never love him the way another might. I wanted to find love of course, every girl does, but I wasn't searching for it. I had faith in fate; I believed things could work out for me. I didn't care for wealth nor the position in society, I would prefer to be poor and looked down on beside the one I truly love.

I greeted many guests, welcoming them to the castle. My family were the richest in the village; we lived on top of a hill looking down on the rest of the town. I hated it. So many books have been written on my life, and my views on life. I was always told I would go down in history. I didn't want that, I want to be me without everybody else watching and judging.

"Gentlemen, find yourselves a partner because we are starting the first dance of the evening" I stood there with my arms crossed behind my back praying it wouldn't be Mr Jacob that escorted me to dance

"Excuse me Ma'am" A beautiful voice spoke behind me, I turned curious to meet whom owned the voice. Passionate green eyes locked with mine, the man was gorgeous to say the least. His bronze hair was tussled but still maintained as it had to be for this sort of event, I recognized this man immediately. Edward Mason.

"Mr Mason, it's a pleasure" I said with a kind smile, we had talked a little when I'd pass through town, he was middle class – not poor- so I didn't see him as much as I would have like

"May I have this dance, Ma'am?"

"Of course you may, but I do have a condition"

"Condition?" Edward asked frowning slightly in confusion

"Yes, my condition is that you call me Isabella this evening, not Ma'am or Ms" I would love nothing more than for him to call me Bella – my much preferred shortened name- and he knew that, but he wouldn't dare address me as 'Bella' at such a formal event. If others heard rumours would spread like a wildfire, and people would get punished.

"Reasonable, my condition in return is that I be Edward, not Sir or Mr Mason, just Edward" I agreed to his terms but internally disagreed with the saying 'just Edward' he wasn't _any _Edward; he was special, unique, flawless.

"Then shall we dance?" He asked after I'd agreed

"We shall" I said with a smile, I looped my arm through his and he escorted me to the dance floor. My dress swished and my heels clicked as we walked on the polished floor, as the music started we face each other our hands joint and my other on his left shoulder and his on my waist.

"You are very easy to dance to Edward"

"As are you" He said with a kind crooked grin

"A little bird told me that you specifically requested my appearance tonight" Edward said matter-of-factly, failing to repress his hopeful smile

"Would it upset you if I had?"

"Not in the slightest" He replied immediately

"Well good, because I did"

"This ball room is…"

"Over sized? Pretentious? A Waste?" I offered all my opinions

"All of the above" We both laughed together happily, continuing to dance to the classical music

"Well I completely agree, I don't understand why we can't stop acting like we are better than everyone else for one night"

"Isabella this is the _main _night to pretend we're royalty"

"I don't want Royalty, I want happiness"

"So do I" Edward whispered "You're already Royalty though"

"I know" I sighed unhappily,

"Bella, I can't take my eyes off of you. You are _always _beautiful and I hope you know it, tonight your impossible more so"

"No I'm not Edward" I whispered embarrassed "I'm just like everyone else, plain hair, plain eyes, plain personality"

"You and plain don't belong in the same paragraph. You and beauty do, you and gorgeous do, but definitely not plain"

"Well thank you for your kind words"

"You don't believe me" Edward stated disbelieving

"I guess I'm not good at taking compliments"

"Well I will compliment you all day until you believe me, and believe in _yourself_"

"May I dance with Isabella?" Said an annoyed voice, Edward and I stopped dancing. I spun around and saw Jacob glaring at Edward

"Mr Black, um of course" I said unsure as the two men glared at one another

"Thank you for the dance Mr Mason, it was lovely speaking with you" I said formally, but with a real heartfelt smile, he smiled back his eyes still troubled though

"My pleasure Ma'am" Then he walked off and started talking to his close friend Riley. Jacob spun me around and we started dancing, his hand was uncomfortably lower than Edward's but not low enough for people to gasp in disbelief

"Isabella I trust you are enjoying this evening" Mr Jacob said with authority, speaking if _he _was the host

"I should be speaking that sentiment to you Mr Jacob, my family and I are the hosts" He obviously disliked me speaking of my higher wealth and class.

After one dance with Jacob I retired back to my table to get some water

"May I ask a question?" Edward asked from behind me, I spun around and smiled pleased to be close to him once again

"You just did" I giggled

"Very clever" he smiled, his tone playfully sarcastic

"Yes you may ask me anything you wish"

"The rumours… are they true?"

"Many rumours have been spread in this village; may I ask you be more specific to the one you are asking of?"

"Is it true that the details of your matrimony to Jacob Black have been finalised? Are you engaged?"

"What? _No, _I'm most definitely not! ... But Father might have forgotten to tell me of this… Oh god what am I going to do?"

"Let's run away" We both froze in shock as he made this suggestion

"Pardon?" I asked shocked, he seemed to be too but with each passing moment seemed more confident

"We can do it we can run away, you and me. Anything is possible Bella"

"Nothing is possible in this village Edward. You know that, you follow the rules and live your life as your parents see fit, that is the only option available"

"It doesn't have to be" Edward replied, "We can control our own lives, there is no need to be a slave to our parents desires. You don't want to give yourself to Jacob Black and you know it, please Isabella" I was still shocked, I truly hadn't seen this coming. Did he want to though? Running away would be a blasphemy! We would be disowned

"Edward how can you even suggest such a thing?" I frowned, he was always the polite gentleman and of course he still is, but speaking of running away? That is such a dangerous adventure that no one ever wished to partake in.

"I don't want to just live and die with no meaning in my life I want to make a difference; I want to be with _you_"

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan will now come up to the stage to say a few words" The Butler announced

"Please, Isabella. Meet me tonight at midnight, come with me" Edward pleaded and in that moment I realised I had no ties to this town. I had my mother and father of course but that wasn't an actual tie more of a chore. One I have been given the choice to abandon, my mind was filled with so many doubts and such shock that I could only deny

"Edward, I would love nothing more to run with you. But you know I can't, _please_, understand" I slipped out of Edward's hold and let the Butler escort me to the stage, everybody clapped politely as I walked closer to the centre of the stage to speak

"Tonight has been such an amazing evening and I'm sure you all agree, it is so important for events like this to occur because it helps remind others that though we may feel like we are, we are never alone. There is always somebody who cares, somebody who will make any required effort to help you. It is a hard thing to do, stay positive but everyone must, we must stick together or else nothing can ever be achieved, nothing can ever be expected to change" I looked around the crowd as they all clapped, sadness and guilt overwhelmed me as I saw Edward retreating from the hall, and out the exit.

"Edward" I whispered, distraught.


End file.
